Forest's Secret
by QueenSara
Summary: No recuerdo nada de mi pasado. Todos me ocultan demasiadas cosas, y lo se pues en mis sueños veo mis recuerdos de manera borrosa. No me es suficiente. Veo tantos rostros y solo dos de ellos aparecen frecuentemente mostrándome una sonrisa. Cuando abro mis ojos he noto lagrimas correr de manera amarga con un dolor profundo en mi corazón: ¿Qué me sucedió antes de perder la memoria?
1. Prológo

Hola a todos bueno nuevamente estoy aquí para iniciar otra historia y dejarla incompleta. Espero que al menos me salga un poco de lo que tratare de hacer. Me es nuevo experimentar que este tipo de tramas ya que no soy buena. Así que daré lo mejor de mi para que no salga tan desastrosa.

**Advierto que esta historia tendrá contenido algo fuerte como serán violaciones, contenido +18, asesinatos, desmembramientos, lenguaje vulgar, etc.**

* * *

Forest's Secrets

Prologo

_Tan blanca que me llevaba al vacío el cual buscaba tocar con mis propias manos, el aire frió golpeaba mi rostro de manera suave haciendo que metiera mis manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra color verde pese a tener guantes me hizo sentir escalofríos._

Los copos caían de manera lenta, sin duda era una de las épocas que disfrutaba de ver. Voltea detrás de el para ver un camino de huellas por la espesa nieve que había caído anoche, una sonrisa satisfactoria se formó en su rostro y nuevamente miro hacia enfrente donde arboles era lo que había por lo que decidió acercarse a uno e inhalar un poco del olor que emanaba este. Sin duda le causaba una gran calma.

— Pareces muy relajado después de una noche tan turbia no crees.

Detrás de su espalda se escuchó una voz aguda, pero a la vez llena de sutileza, mas no volteo para seguir mirando aquel árbol.

— De algún modo debo seguir con el día. No me puedo dar el lujo de dormir ¿no crees?

—Correcto.

— Pensé que no te aparecerías ante mí.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría?

— Después de lo que paso ayer…

Su voz se volvió un susurro incapaz de continuar.

— ¡Oh! No a todos se les puede pasar la palabra, obviamente recuerdo haberte dicho que me verías muy seguido. Aparte tenías mucha razón en lo que me dijiste.

El silencio se escucho mas no era incomodo, pasaron unos segundos después la misma voz volviera a comentar.

— Sabes espero muchas cosas de ti, siempre las he esperado.

Sonaba la voz tan confiada, haciendo que el chico se diera vuelta y finalmente encarar a la persona que le habla.

— Lo sé, espero no defraudarte.

— Y no debes.

Amenazo la voz, para sacar una risa del chico quien se estaba acercando.

— ¿Por quien me tomas?

— Solo quiero que estés enterado que no puedes fallar sino será un error fatal. ¿Quieres que te suceda lo mismo que a **él**?

El chico lo pensó por un momento para después voltear al bosque que se encontraba detrás de él, para ver bien como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras este sin duda era un escenario hermoso, los pocos rayos parecían acariciar los montes junto con los pinos y tomando un color carmín. Sin duda la noche estaba llegando.

— Yo no terminare como ese sujeto —volvió a ver a la figura que seguía esperando su respuesta—. Porque yo no cometeré un error tan pequeño como el, muy pronto veras que mi trabajo será el mejor y más apreciado.

Su voz resonó en el lugar causando un eco, sin duda la respuesta era la correcta.

— No me equivoque al escogerte, aun así, te estaré vigilando como todos los demás. Junto con **él**.

Volvió a hacer un énfasis en una palabra de manera que el chico entendiera y si que lo hizo, pues su rostro que antes estaba calmado se torno serio con una pizca de diversión. Había dado en el clavo.

— ¿Qué tanto me estará viendo?

— ¿Acaso importa?

Incluso la pregunta le había sonado tonta al chico quien solo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza.

— En este momento esta esperándote. Adéntrate un poco más al bosque.

— Vale.

Se limitó a contestar y nuevamente volvió a darse vuelta para adentrarse en el espeso bosque. Sus pasos eran tan lentos y por que quisiera apurarse el dolor que tenia en su espalda después de un incidente de ayer le complicaba las cosas. Se detuvo un momento al sentirse observado, pero siguió caminando, tratando de ignorar. No podía hacerlo. La mirada la sentía de todos lados junto al silencio del bosque que una vez le dio paz comenzó a transformarse en uno sepulcral teniendo la sensación de al decir algo y ser callado por un filo en su garganta.

Era un juego muy sucio al que estaba jugando ahora. Habla y muere.

Su cuerpo no temblaba, sin embargo, tenia miedo mas no era tan fuerte. Suponía que poco a poco se acostumbraría, aunque una parte de el que aun tenia razonamiento el cual le pedía a gritos que saliera corriendo del lugar y dejar atrás el lio en que se encontraba metido. Aun que el quisiera ya no había vuelta atrás. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un gruñido proveniente de su lado izquierdo, sonaba a un animal. Su corazón comenzaba a palpitar cada vez más rápido, aun no lograba acostumbrarse a estos cambios y lo peor de todo es el escuchar de unas pisadas arrastrándose en su dirección. Debía calmarse o seria presa fácil por lo que sus pasos comenzaron a ser hábiles entre la nieve pese a eso se escucha aquel gruñido que le seguía desde atrás rápidamente dio una mirada al cielo y ver el manto negro cubrir el bosque. La noche llego y temió por su vida.

Comenzó a sentir un escalofrió al sentir que su pierna era sujetada por una mano fría que parecía jalarlo, odiaba esa sensación quería gritar, pero no debía esa era el juego. Lo que más le sorprendió fue al sentir otra, pero en su cuello pareciera irreal. Miro de reojo y no había nadie detrás de su persona. Hasta que su atención fue llamada por una figura oscura que se movía entre los árboles y no parecía amistosa del todo. Aun su razón que le quedaba pedía irse de ahí, negándose aún. No podía perder lo único que le quedaba todo este esfuerzo no sería en vano.

— Sin duda si que estas aguantando bien…

Reacciono al reconocer la voz de aquella figura y su corazón latió.

— Me alegra ver que has venido a verme, parece ser que seré yo quien te ayudara en tu nuevo trabajo.

Hablo otra voz algo aguda usando un tono feliz e inocente. Pero el chico asintió aun sintiendo las manos apretar su cuello ya que no quería angustiar a la persona frente de él.

— ¿Pasa algo? —silencio es lo único que había entre ellos—. Ya veo...

Su voz se volvió susurro así que se acercó a el chico estático, quien lucia estático a su parecer dejando una mano sobre el hombro de este.

— Ya no te molestara, por que yo no la dejare. Habla has llegado a mí.

Su cuerpo se sintió ligero ante esas palabras, las manos dejo de sentirlas al igual que el gruñido que se había dejado de escuchar hace unos minutos, y llevo sus manos a las mejillas del contrario para pasar sus dedos ásperos sobre la suave piel.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por que nos vamos a divertir.


	2. Chapter 1

**Advierto que esta historia tendrá contenido algo fuerte como serán violaciones, contenido +18, asesinatos, desmembramientos, lenguaje vulgar, etc.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Sabía que al abrir sus ojos encontraría algo desconocido ya que escuchaba voces en forma de susurro, otros en llantos incomprensibles. Ya llevaba un corto tiempo que recobro su conciencia, pero no abría los ojos por miedo a lo que se encontrara esperándolo y eso por el dolor que tenía en pecho o más dicho su corazón quien latía apresuradamente. Paso varios minutos para reunir todo el valor posible y animarse lentamente a abrir sus parpados de manera lenta, debido a la luz que había en el lugar se le dificultaba un poco. Lo primero que noto fue las paredes de color blanco, llevo su vista alrededor donde observo lámparas, cortinas, la cama en que se encontraba, muebles muy bien cuidados, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue una mesa pequeña en la esquina del cuarto y encima se encontraba adornada por flores de diversos colores llamativos.

Había un girasol en medio de entre todas que cautivaba su mirada el color amarillo que este poseía le daba más vida al cuarto en el que se encontraba, aún desconocido. Roseando su cuerpo con sus brazos al sentir una rafa de aire frió colarse al lugar mirada de lado derecho y ver la ventana entreabierta y dar una vista a un lugar rodado de blanco.

— Nieve…

Susurro lo primero que se le vino a su cabeza.

Nuevamente volvió a las flores para abrir sus ojos de la impresión, el girasol se había tornado de un negro mientras que arriba de este se encontraba una mariposa del mismo color descansando en la pared causándole un escalofrió y no por el frió. Llevo ambas manos para tallarse sus ojos quería imaginar que vio mal, pero no era así por más que lo intentara era pérdida de tiempo. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al sorprenderse de una criatura si es que se le podía llamar de esa manera ya que en la esquina donde se encontraban las flores justamente en el techo escurría un líquido viscoso del mismo color negro y de este se emitían gruñidos grotescos como si se estuviera atragantando. No podía dejar de verlo estaba paralizado del miedo, intento pedir ayuda a gritos, pero no funciono ya que su voz no salía. Ni sus piernas mostraban señales de obedecer, por lo que opto por cerrar sus ojos esperando que solo fuera parte de su imaginación manteniéndose por unos cuantos minutos a lo cual le pareció una eternidad debido al miedo que lo carcomía por sus entrañas. Los sonidos pararon.

Dudoso abrió sus parpados y encontrase una pared blanca tal como hace rato ¿Acaso todo fue parte de su imaginación? Pero no ese no era el final de las paredes comenzaban a brotar hilos de sangre logrando que su corazón latía como loco, por lo que llevo una de sus manos a su pecho tomando un poco de aire y justo en ese momento sintió unos brazos rodearle de manera rápida. Un abrazo frió era lo que sentía, sintió la cabeza de alguien posarse en su hombro. Era suficiente para el sintiendo en que cualquier momento perdería la conciencia, bajo su mirada por inercia y ver unas manos manchadas de un color carmesí las cuales ensuciaba su ropa blanca, intento forcejear y poder huir. De sus ojos salieron lágrimas y de su boca salían suspiros de manera constante. Notado que aquellas manos empezaban a acariciar su rostro y dejarlo cubierto de sangre. No quería morir, no sin saber ¿Quién era él? O ¿Qué era esa cosa?

— Jejeje…

Escucho una risa aguda juraba sentir que era como si se estuviera burlándose y lo peor de todo, era que lo hacía muy cerca de su oreja logrando sentir ese aliento gélido, su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho. Con todas sus fuerzas ya desesperado por todo el entorno que lo rodeaba dio un grito tan fuerte. Las manos de la criatura quien seguía emitiendo ruidos incomprensibles y risas juguetonas posiciono con fuerza en los costados de la cabeza del chico para tronar su cuello siendo al crujir los huesos del pequeño.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe con todo su cuerpo temblando y levantarse abruptamente, automáticamente tomando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho y otra a su cuello asegurándose de que no fuera real. Le tomo un minuto darse cuenta de que si se encontraba en el mismo cuarto blanco mas no estaba esa criatura, su vista fue a parar a la esquina del cuarto encontrando las flores en ese mismo lugar y darse cuenta de que el girasol mantenía un color amarillo. Un sueño, era lo que pareció ser. No quería seguir ni un minuto más en ese lugar así que antes de que pudiera levantarse de la cama en que se encontraba la puerta fue abierta y de ahí tres figuras se hicieron presentes. Sus rostros parecían tener una expresión de preocupación, alivio y sorpresa más grande fue al notar como una señora bastante joven de cabello castaño se acercaba para abrazarlo causándole incomodidad instantánea.

— ¡Tweek! ¿¡Estas bien cariño!? ¡No debiste asustarme de esa manera, temí que te pasara algo!

Se quedo estático al ver como lagrimas se hacían presentes el rostro de la contraria. Un señor se aproximaba a ellos manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Gracias a dios que estas bien Tweek, estábamos tan preocupados por ti!

Exclamo con gran felicidad y de igual manera agruparse al abrazo. Entonces entendió lo que pasaba, estaba en un hospital ya que la tercera figura era una chica vestida de blanco. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Tweek? ¿Acaso era su nombre? ¿Ellos eran sus padres?

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Hablo de manera monótona e intentando lucir lo más calmado, pues no le tenía demasiada confianza hablar con ellos aun si decían ser sus padres. Pronto los abrazos y risas desaparecieron, los dos adultos mostraron expresiones de horror dándose vuelta a la enfermera la cual rápido salió del cuarto.

— ¿No… sabes quiénes somos?

Hablaron temblorosos para recibir una respuesta negativa del chico.

— Somos papá y mamá ¿No lo recuerdas?

Y nuevamente negó el chico.

Pequeñas gotas caían sobre la ventana dando paso a la lluvia y a un nuevo inicio.

_Lo que recuerdo de aquel día fue la lluvia que golpeaba la ventana y las confundí por lágrimas. Pasaron alrededor de tres días para que asimilara las cosas cuando el doctor explico acerca de mi estado. Tweek Tweek es como me llamo, tengo 12 años, mis padres son Helen y Richard. Cuando desperté no recordaba nada de mi vida, solo sentía un confusión y soledad que rodeaba mi existencia. No podía confiar en nadie ni siquiera en mí mismo. Pérdida de memoria fue escrito en el reporte médico, me dijeron que posiblemente llegaría a recobrar mis recuerdos o tal vez no. Mis padres eran dueños de una cafetería en South Park, ya que después de al menos cuatro días de reposo nos mudamos a New York ya que mi padre había conseguido un trabajo con un buen salario con la intención de darnos una mejor vida y a su vez mi madre quería abrir una cafetería para pasar el tiempo._

_Para mis padres fue un golpe duro por sus rostros que pusieron el día del diagnóstico, y aun así me tomaron mucha paciencia para que pudiera aceptarlos. Mas podía notar su descontento con el paso de los días debido a que mi personalidad se les hacía diferente, sabían que aquel hijo que cuidaron por unos cuantos años no estaba más. Intentaron muchas cosas para que pudiera recordar algunas cosas que, hacia anteriormente, pero nada fue igual._

— _Ten tu café cariño, tal y como te gusta._

— _¿A mí me gustaba el café?_

— _Claro que si por lo regular lo tomabas del diario._

— _Creo que prefiero tomar agua._

_Poco a poco comprendí que clase de niño fui antes de mi pérdida de memoria. Richard me contó que solía ser un niño nervioso el cual tomaba café todos los días, con una actitud que veía el lado malo de casi todo o ocasionalmente alegre, algo paranoico a mi alrededor o con todos y siempre temblando de los nerviosos, yo pienso que eso fue ocasionado por el café. No entendía bien como había podido vivir así, también les cuestione la razón de mi pérdida de memoria._

_Helen me conto que el 13 de octubre desaparecí por al menos una semana, y no fui solo yo. Al parecer tenía una amiga llamada Isabella en ese entonces la cual no volvió a ser vista ese mismo día. Yo reaparecí a las orillas de la carretera en la entrada del pueblo después de una noche de tormenta sin duda sobreviví al frió, pero lo que sorprendió mucho fue que tenía severos golpes en mi cuerpo, quemaduras, una mala alimentación incluyendo mi ropa rasgada y un golpe de cabeza lo que ocasiono mi condición o eso es lo que dice mi historial médico. Aquella niña la encontraron dos días después lamentablemente ella no tuvo la misma suerte que yo, fue encontrada muerta con múltiples apuñaladas con un número aproximado de 68 teniendo el mismo estado que me encontraron._

_Estuve en coma alrededor de una semana y después de la pérdida de memoria, no se me interrogo nada del caso. Por lo que tenía entendido en ese momento había muchos niños que estaban siendo secuestrados, pero el único que vivió fui yo. ¿Por qué yo? Nunca lo sabre, innumerablemente de veces he intentado recordar y lo único que he conseguido es un dolor de cabeza. _

_Después de instalarnos en la ciudad a mis padres se les complico adaptarse al drástico cambio, pues mudarte de un pueblo a una ciudad era un gran problema y sumando mi estado no les ayudo en nada a diferencia de mí, rápidamente hice amigos y me acostumbré. Al final era una nueva persona que no tenía una personalidad aun, sin duda los días pasaban y comenzaba a hacer una vida en la que me sintiera más cómodo. Lo que calmo a mis padres fue al notar que aún conservaba algunos tics en mi cuerpo cuando me encontraba demasiado nervioso, gustaba de tomar café mas no abusaba de ello. Mi personalidad es ahora demasiado contraria a la que en ese pueblo conocieron, y no me desagrada eso hizo que diera un cambio bueno a mi vida. No me arrepiento de esta vida que llevo ahora soy feliz con mis padres quienes ya me han aceptado como soy alguien sociable, quien brinda una sonrisa a quien lo necesita, un chico que practica boxeo cada día libre que pueda para matar el tiempo e incluso estudiando música con la especialidad del piano, si me di cuenta cuando tenía 16 años lo que quería hacer de mi vida un gran músico. Mis amigos me apoyan como mi familia, no creo pedir más que eso._

_Mi nombre es Tweek Tweak y tengo 20 años. Dentro de un año me graduare de la universidad como un músico y compositor. No recuerdo nada de mi infancia. Mi vida es simple y tranquila con sus altibajos, pero nada preocupante._

_Pero puedo mencionar que lo único que no ha cambiado en nada sería mi cabello, siempre despeinado tal y como me gusta más dentro de mi siento que lo dejo así por otra razón._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

— ¡Tweek!

Se escucho una voz llamar a cierto chico rubio de peinado desalineado el cual se encontraba limpiando su casillero, este solo se limitó a voltear a verle mostrando una sonrisa a la chica castaña que se acercaba.

— Hola Lucí ¿Pasa algo?

La chica se detuvo frente a él para llevar sus manos a sus rodillas jadeando del cansancio, para encarar al rubio fingiendo molestia en su voz.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que te vas?! —le da la espalda mientras se cruza de brazos—. ¡Creí que éramos amigos!

El rubio se aguanta la risa por un momento para posar su mano en la cabeza de la contraria intentando llamar su atención riendo.

— Vamos no seas así, hubieras hecho una locura como siempre.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— En serio hubieras hecho cualquier cosa para que me quedara.

— ¡Y lo hubiera hecho! —sonrió la chica—. Quédate Tweek…

— Sabes que no puedo, necesito estar con mis padres…

— ¿Y la universidad?

No te preocupes, he decidido tomar el proyecto desde distancia. Al final hubiera sido lo mismo quedarme aquí, creo que me podre inspirar estando en un lugar más relajado que estar escuchando el sonido del tráfico a las cinco de la mañana

Suspiro con algo de frustración la chica ya que conocía bien al rubio el encontraba una forma de solucionar las cosas.

— Te voy a extrañar…

— Igual yo Lucí

Ambos se dieron un abrazo muy reconfortante, ambos eran grandes amigos desde hace cuatro años. Conocía algo del pasado del chico y no le daba buena espina la mudanza que sus padres estaban organizando.

— ¡Ya se! Prometo volver el siguiente verano

Sonrió el rubio mientras la tomaba de ambos hombros, logrando un chillido de emoción por la contraria.

— ¡Si! Entonces estaré esperando tu regreso ¡Es una promesa!

El adoraba esa parte de ella tan energética que podía, así que solo le quedo despedirse e irse afuera de la universidad en donde sus padres lo estaban esperando en el auto.

Soltó un suspiro pesado para ver por la ventana como poco a poco iban saliendo de la ciudad, la verdad cuando se enteró de que se mudarían no le causo nada de gracia por lo que tuvo una pequeña discusión con sus padres. No negaría que su vida estaba ahí en esa ciudad, pero igual sus padres fueron tan insistentes de que fuera con ellos para que les ayudara a bajar las cosas de la mudanza, ayudarlos a atender la cafetería. South Park era al lugar donde regresaban, ya que su padre cansado de la vida agitada de la ciudad junto con el apoyo de su madre optó por esa opción.

Sin más remedio de su mochila saca unos audífonos y enchufarlos desde su celular para poder escuchar música en el viaje con la idea de distraerse en sus pensamientos, le daba curiosidad ver aquel pueblo ya que lo único que recordaba de ahí era solo el hospital. Solo esperaba encontrar una buena inspiración para su proyecto final hasta ahora era lo único que lo mantenía positivo.

¿Qué le esperaba en South Park?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Luis Carlos: **Hola, bueno puedo decir que tienes razón. Hay alguien que los obliga mas eso se vera adelante de quien es.


End file.
